


How Jesse Met Hanzo

by space_kid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blackwatch, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hanamura, M/M, Making Out, McHanzo Week 2016, Referenced reaper76, Underage Drinking, dad reyes, general fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kid/pseuds/space_kid
Summary: If there is one thing that Jesse and Hanzo are both not in the slightest, its suave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me before writing this: haha yeah mchanzo week ill do a lil 2k thing for a day and itll be nice and sweet!!
> 
> me after writing this: *laying face first in a puddle of my own tears* im so numb and cold please take this 5k and never look at me again

He's been all over the world, and Jesse still thinks Hanamura is the most beautiful place in the entire world. The lush sunsets that cake the land in golden glow; showering flower petals that dance their descent; pleasent breeze offering comfort like brushed hands or locked fingers. Yes, Hanamura was something special in the spring time. It was so special it just about changed Jesse's life forever. Not that he was complaining. The life he currently had wasn't what he ever expected himself doing, that's for sure. But life likes to do that to you, take funny twists and turns until you're left wondering where the hell you started and when the hell you'll finish. For a long while, Jesse had eagerly awaited the exit sign to come into view. Hand on the wheel, the cowboy was ready to swerve at the drop of a hat for a good long while.

But Hanamura changed him, and left him so discombobulated that he almost threw up. 

If he was a lesser man, Jesse would've said that it was fate that brought them together. If he knew then what he knows now, however, he would've drop kicked himself off a cliff to leave his body to rot, cursing all the while.

For you see, it wasn't fate that brought him to Hanzo. It wasn't destiny. It started off like most things do: on a mission.

* * *

 "McCree, turn that fucking garbage _off_."

"The real garbage here is yer attitude, sir."

Gabriel grumbled and sent a glare at Jesse, who insisted on playing his music during all hours of the 9 hour plane ride despite the pleas of the many. Damn kid was so stubborn and was putting everybody in a pissy mood, Reyes included. The cowboy sent him a shit eating grin and began to sing along loudly and off key, belting the words for all to hear.

"Oh my _god_ Jesse, please stop."

"God damn music sounds like a sewer fucked a garbage can."

"I swear to Christ I'll shove my fist up your ass if you don't turn it off McCree."

After seemingly forever, Jesse pouted and turned the music off, muttering something along the lines of "not knowing good music even if it came all over yer faces." Gabriel sighed in relief.

The mission was simple and quick; touch down in Hanamura, scope the place our while preforming a small weapon trade with the Shimada clan, and hightail it out of there before anyone loses another limb. On paper the plan seemed flawless and so simple even children could comprehend it.

But Gabriel's own child seemed hellbent on torturing them throughout the ride. He was slumped down in his seat, hat over his pathetic face and making everyone feel guilty. He was a little shit after all, it was practically his job to cause mischief around the base. Technically, Jesse wasn't even suppose to be on the mission. Gabriel had to pull a few strings and make a couple of promises to a certain Strike Commander that he would come home in one piece. Unharmed and peachy keen. Besides, you had to let the kid out every couple of mission or else he'd get restless. And that was a fiasco Gabriel was not eager to revisit.

Not to mention, he thinks as he slides over next to his son, he did feel kinda bad. 

"How you holdin' up?" He asks to gloomy cowboy.

"I was doin' jus' fine 'n dandy till all y'all had to rain on my parade like the fun hating assholes you all are," Jesse replies in mock bitterness. It brings a fond smile to Gabriel.

"Your music is shit, kid."

Jesse perks his head up. "But see, it ain't! I like that music well and good. It's all about havin' fun with yer tractors and drinkin' beer by moonlight alongside family and friends. What about that don't sound like a mighty good time?"

 "Since when have you been around a fucking tractor?"

"Look," Jesse says, crossing his legs in front of himself, "just 'cause you don't like it don't mean it's shit. You aren't the end all, be all."

Gabriel places his hand in his son's shoulder. "As long as you got that Blackwatch patch on your sleeve, what I say is law. And I say your music is shit."

Jesse pushes Reyes away with an offended "Fuck off!" Gabriel chuckles and picks up the small music device holding all of Jesse's practically ancient music from all the way back in the 1960's. Unfamiliar names like Johnny Cash come up, and Gabriel picks a random song from the playlist and sticks the ear piece in.

"What're you doin'?" Jesse asks.

"Seeing what I'm supposedly missing out on. Now shut up, I'm listening." 

Eventually, the plane landed and the crew made their jumbled exit, bumping elbows and horsing around all the way. They all made their way to a secluded base, already checked and doubled checked for moles or recording devices. Bags of stuff were laid to rest and calls were made to assure the safe trip. Work started in the morning, but for now Blackwatch relaxed.

Jesse set up his sleeping position, laying out his armor for the next day and checking up on Peacekeeper to keep her functional. A knock startled him, and Jesse shrieked.

"Holy hell it's just me, Jesse," Gabriel said as he entered the room. "Sounded like you shit yourself."

"I'm fine!" McCree says with embarrassed red ears. "Lord have mercy, you're going to put me in an early grave," he quietly mutters as he gets back to work on his gun. Reyes sits next to him, picking up his chest plate to inspect it.

He scoffs. "I think you got it backwards, kid."

"You're right, you're old as shit."

"I may be old, but at least I age like fine wine," Gabriel comments. "God almighty your armor is busted to hell. What happened to it?"

Jesse looks up from the gun and lets his eyes fall on the chest plate. "Ya ever heard of a gun and what they'll do to ya?"

"Hey," Gabriel says, "don't get mouthy with me. No time for that now."

Jesse sets the gun down with a sigh, and drums his fingers on his knees like a live wire. He was brimming with energy, just barely contained. The kid was always restless before mission, a trait Gabriel had hoped to erase but to no avail. 

"So, what's the game plan for tomorrow?" McCree asks, eagerness finally boiling over.

"You already know."

"So tell me again."

Reyes pokes a bullet hole absentmindedly. "We're participating in a slightly dangerous weapon exchange with the Shimada clan and will be meeting the elders tomorrow to discuss logistics."

"How legal is all of this?" McCree suddenly asks, a nervous look on his face. He had been extra weary of the law ever since his bounty had made it back to the base-- a bounty that made Jesse's head spin with it's large price and the words "DEAD OR ALIVE" scrawled beneath his photo. The cowboy was smart enough to know just the extents people would go to get his head on a platter, so any sketchy situations he could avoid, he did.

This was not one of those situations.

"Illegal enough to send Blackwatch," Gabriel mutters back while Jesse chuckles somewhat strained.

"Why'd you bring a whole squad out for a simple weapons trade?"

"Oh, they aren't involved with the weapons trade," Gabriel replies. "I've got them scoping out the area for any suspicious fucks trying to meddle in our private business."

Jesse looks confused. "And so that puts me where?"

Ryes slaps his hand on his son's back. "With me and the elders."

McCree jostles from the hit on his back and looks up at Gabriel with wide eyes. "Me?"

"Yup. You need to learn when to calm your jets around important people and how to properly make deals. Your southern charms can't get you everywhere."

"But they can get me with anyone! Up top!" Jesse says while putting his hand up for a high five in a futile attempt to soothe his own nerves and qualms.

Reyes does not return it.

* * *

Now see, Jesse McCree is a simple man, one who is as easygoing as it comes and laid back as all hell. Nothing particularly frazzles him, seemingly cooled off during every situation he was put into. Sure, he'd get sassy and bite back, but he was not complicated in any way, shape, or form. If he felt an emotion, he'd feel it. No room to hide anything with all the skeletons in his closet taking up space. 

He also prides himself in being able to organize his somewhat hectic life; a photo album of his greatest hits. Everything you'd see about Jesse was in this imaginary book he crafted in his mind. A photo of him walking away from his family and into the Deadlocks; Gabriel's arm slung around his shoulder as the two loudly enjoy a joke; his first medal on his uniform pinned on by Jack Morrison, a salute before he's on his way.  Every significant piece of Jesse would be there.

At first, the cowboy had no intention of placing this trip to Hanamura into this sacred book, as it was simply a weapons deal that he was likely to forget in the coming weeks. It seemingly held no significance whatsoever, and Jesse was already preparing for the next missions as he walked into the castle next to Gabriel. He would take notes, sure, but it would only be for Reyes' benefit. Jesse figured he would gain nothing from the trip.

But then he walked up to the Shimadas, and knew he was royally and properly fucked.

* * *

"Son of a bitch."

It was a muffled cry that Gabriel heard as he walked briskly past Jesse's room. The mission previously had gone well, all the plans had been made and the agreements were made official. The clan was stern and tall, looking at Gabriel and Jesse with weary eyes that were noticing every slight tick or twitch. Reyes thought he taught Jesse well when it came to appearing older than he was; to puff your chest out when need be and when to be polite or aggressive. Sure, it was his first time around someone so official and crucial to Blackwatch.

But Reyes didn't know Jesse could suck so much ass at staying _still_ and _quiet_.

It felt like every time he looked at his son, his face was beet red and he was stuttering past his words. He looked nervous and bashful, completely unlike himself. It was almost worrisome since before the deal and leading up to it, Jesse had been perfectly fine. But as soon as he laid eyes on the Shimadas, he crumbled.

Gabriel was in the middle of looking for him when he heard the soft words, and he knocked on the door.

"Go away," McCree groans out, sounding like he is attempting to smother himself.

"Jesse, let me in. We need to talk."

"I said go away."

Reyes ponders and pulls out a slim card, unlocking the door and entering with ease.

Jesse sits up from his bed, hair matted and eyes wide. "How the hell did ya get in here?"

"Not important," Gabriel answers while sitting next to Jesse, "I'm more interested in why you decided to make a damn fool out of yourself today in front of the elders."

McCree scoffs, pretending to look surprised while his faces slowly goes pink. "What do you mean? I was as cool as a cucumber."

"Wrong answer, try again."

"There was something in my eye?"

"Nope."

"I was just admiring your leadership skills?"

"Nuh-uh."

Jesse groans and flops back down, covering his face. "Well god damn, what's with the interrogation?"

Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose. Sometimes this kid plays that dumb card a little too well. "You know and I know you were off your game today. I chose you specifically so that you could learn how to talk to important people, and instead you stood around gaping and stuttering like you had a screw loose."

Jesse scoffs. "What, a man's not allowed to have an off day?"

"Not while he's on a very important mission his father had to manipulate to even get done."

McCree sits up and sighs, sounding exhausted. He was a kid after all, but he was also a soldier.

"I just... saw somethin' that got me distracted is all. No harm in that."

Reyes raises an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

"Does it matter? I won't let it happen again, if that's what you're worried about."

Gabriel scratches his beard. His son's face was flushed and he was averting eye contact; something strange was up, and Gabriel was a nosy father, after all. So carefully, he places a hand on McCree's shoulder.

"Son, what did you see?"

Jesse gives a strained smile.

* * *

 _Maybe this is how I go_ , he wonders to himself as he stares at the ceiling. Hanzo groans and closes his eyes.

He was the eldest of an elite gang that had murdered dozens of men for the sole purpose of staying in power and controlling as much territory as humanly possible; he was a master archer who could snipe from half a mile away and could climb any wall presented to him; he was the proud barer of his family's crest of double dragons, wielding a power that most could not even imagine. Shimada Hanzo was a force to be reckoned with, not someone to toy around and play games with.

And he couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

Hanzo was currently lying on his large bed, eyes glued to the mural on the ceiling while he mind ran a mile a minute. A thermometer dangled from his mouth and his face was flushed the color of springtime cherry blossoms. He was a wreck.

The boy covers his eyes with an arm. It all began when his father alerted him of the incoming weapons trade between themselves and Overwatch. He was skeptical at first, since doing such illegal business with an elite task force seemed suspecious, but his father insisted they had many men watching their every move to make sure no harm was done to the Shimadas.

When the time came, Hanzo stood with his father and younger brother Genji, hands behind his back and face emotionless. Genji was fidgeting beside him, looking down and all around while the two Blackwatch members approached. One was a dark skinned man with a scarred face and cold eyes, clearly the leader and intimidating to anyone but a Shimada. The man had a look that demanded respect, a look Hanzo was quite familiar with living with someone like his father. He clearly meant business and would be calling the shots as far as Overwatch's end was concerned.

It was when Hanzo looked at the other that things began to go spiraling out of control.

"God dammit," he calls out, sighing. Hanzo still remembers the other boy as clear as day, as clear as pristine water on an early morning walk. He could practically sketch out the contours of the boy's face; the delicate freckles adorning his nose, the piercings attached to his ears, his tanned skin that was colored like caramel. The boy's chestnut hair that looked softer than silk and his gentle eyes--

"Fuck." He was in deep.

Hanzo had never seen someone like that boy, not in real life. The way the southern charm practically dripped from his mouth made Hanzo melt in a way that was unfamiliar. His greeting, straight out of an old movie Genji would make him watch, was unlike anything Hanzo had ever heard. He was in the presence of a real life, honest-to-god, motherfucking cowboy.

And Hanzo liked it.

_Maybe this is how I die._

* * *

"No."

"Boss, just listen--"

"No McCree. Just... no."

Gabriel stood up, hand rubbing over his tired face. Jesse sat on his bed looking miserable, eyes pleading at his father. "C'mon, it ain't that bad!"

Reyes turns, facing the cowboy. "Bad? You're right, this isn't bad! It's worse."

"I wouldn't say that either..." Jesse says sheepishly.

"McCree," Gabriel says, stepping closer, "you cannot be serious about this."

"Look, it ain't like I expected this to happen!" He calls back. "It just kinda, occurred. I ain't got no control over it."

Reyes lets out a deep breath, kneeling in front of Jesse. His son was still somewhat flushed, still somewhat blushy. His fingers tightened on the sheets. 

"What do you even see in him?" Gabriel finds himself asking out loud. 

Jesse's face goes soft and his eyes get a far away look in them, like he's in a different plane of existence. "It's just like... Ain't it illegal to be so pretty? Like, someone outta make a law that you can only be so pretty or else you get a ticket. 'Cause god _damn_ he is distracting. But like, in a good way? I just wanna look at him forever. Practically an angel, how did he get--"

Reyes holds his hand up and Jesse's mouth shuts closed like a bear trap. "Alright I get it. You want to fuck him."

McCree's face somehow gets more red and his eyebrows shoot up. "N-No! It ain't like that!"

"So, you don't want to fuck him?"

"Well, I mean," Jesse starts before  he covers his face with a shriek, "why am I talking to you, of all people, about this?"

Gabriel has mercy on the boy and sits down next to him, a gentle hand on his back. "Believe it or not, I was once a teenager too."

Jesse peeks an eye out from between tanned fingers. "Can't even imagine what that must've been like. You felt like this before?"

Reyes goes silent and thinks back to his olden days, with long sunsets and a shy yet determined hand placed on top of his. Fingers curling into one another, yanking in for a kiss, whispered secrets and promising, wander fingers, gripping blonde hair like a lifeline--

"Yeah."

Jesse whistles. "Like father, like son I suppose."

Gabriel scowls at McCree, glaring halfheartedly. "Don't think that this is over with, Jesse. You realize you can't be with him, right?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Do you want a numbered list?"

McCree crosses his arms while pouting. He was clearly showing his age, and Reyes thought it was a bad look. "Don't see why I can't just talk to him. He's only a person."

"Yeah, a person who has an entire army at his command that will kill you without a moments hesitation."

"Shoo," Jesse says with a crooked grin, "you're actin' like I ain't got that."

"Oh really? Where's your army kid?"

McCree grins. "His name is Gabriel Reyes."

The commander groans and softly punches Jesse in the shoulder. A part of him wants to send Jesse off to run until he can't feel his legs anymore, but his old soft heart just couldn't do that to a teenager going through feelings like these. It was familiar in a bittersweet kinda of way, and Reyes just couldn't bare to punish Jesse.

He was going soft.

"So," Jesse says to break the ice while  drawing the word out, "will ya help me?"

Gabriel let's out a surprised chuckle. "You want my help?"

"Well yeah. If you've been through something like this, I'd appreciate all the intel I can get."

"Jesse..." Reyes begins softly. He's on a mission, the entire crew is counting on him, Jack would kill him, the reasons not to help Jesse keep piling up. There is nothing making Reyes help this poor cowboy, nothing on Earth. What would the consequences even be for disregarding an important -not to mention very illegal- weapons trade all to help some kid who thought he was foolishly in love?

Gabriel remembers the way blue eyes once looked at him like he held all the stars in the sky. 

"No."

He finally stands and makes his exit before Jesse can talk again, a bitter taste in his mouth that is achingly familiar for all the wrong reasons. 

* * *

Genji walked down the long and expansive hallways of the place he called home his entire life with somewhat of a spring in his step. Light hands traced the walls beside him, a gentle hum in the air and a grin on his face. Nothing in particular was making him act this way; Shimada Genji was just a happy person.

His day was going just fine when he suddenly passed by his older brother's room, and heard a call of his name from inside. "Genji!"

The younger Shimada stopped and peered inside, seeing his brother looking up towards the sky with a thermometer. 

"Yeah?"

Hanzo turned. "Tell father I cannot assist him with the weapons trade. I'm sick."

Genji raised an eyebrow. "Sick?"

"Did I stutter?"

Genji entered the room. He knew his brother and all his mannerisms. He was highstrung and very proud, not one to accept defeat no matter what the circumstances. Hanzo bowed to no one, and gave nothing if it was not earned.

He also knew that Hanzo was not one to admit sickness. Not even when he is vomiting and can't stand up from a headache will the older Shimada call a metaphorical quits. Granted, it was a somewhat rare sight to see Hanzo ill, but Genji still remembers the way his brother fell over in exhaustion and still scheduled a fencing lesson. So why was he now, of all times, not willing to even try?

"You don't look sick," Genji comments as he stands by Hanzo's bed. "Also, you weren't sick this morning."

Hanzo breaks out into a new sweat, pink flush darkening somewhat. "Things change. Quickly now, before father gets mad."

Genji was not dumb, not matter how uninterested he was in the business aspect of his family. Certain topics he understood and even flourished in, such as keeping a positive image of the family and remaining true to who he was-- a child. He was not unintelligent, and thus did not appreciate being treated as such by his older brother.

  
So he tuned into the part of himself that was the annoying little brother, and leaned over his brother. “Why don't you go tell father? You have legs, don't you?”

  
Hanzo glared. “Because I am sick and I'm asking you.”

  
Genji knew he had to dig deeper. “Mind if I feel your temperature?”

  
“Yes, very much so.” That seemed to ruffle Hanzo’s feathers in the way he was anticipating. Genji feigned innocence.

  
“Don't you want a second opinion?”

  
“I think I know myself better than you. Please, just tell father then leave me be.”

  
One quick glance showed Genji a steaming cup of tea beside him. He dared to look at the thermometer.

  
“I may not be a doctor, but I don't think it's possible to be 165 degrees… Technically speaking you'd be long past dead.”

  
The older Shimada shuffled, heaving the blankets up to his chin to hide nervous hands. _Gotcha_.

  
“Well, obviously, I’m not dead.”

  
The look the two brothers shared was one only they had; however, most of the time it is Hanzo who catches Genji in a lie and they both try to make the other crack first. Stubborn and unwilling, it could last days. This situation, one with Genji holding the power and Hanzo attempting to hide, was a new one. One Genji discovered he quite enjoyed.

  
“Just sick?” He asks.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Well see,” the younger Shimada began while pacing around Hanzo’s bed, “if you expect me to believe that you got this sick, impossibly sick, within a few hours, you are mistaken. No, you were fine before…” Genji allows himself to split into a grin, “before the weapons discussion.”

  
Hanzo fixes him with an icy glare, stark contrast to his fiery cheeks. “Genji.” A warning.

  
The younger Shimada ignores it. “Yeah, the weapons trade was where it all began. Usually, you are cool and calm under this amount of pressure. I've never seen you flounder or even stutter, much less in front of two strangers. Something threw you off, and you're trying to hide from it.” Genji taps his chin, thinking and humming dramatically. “What could you be hiding from?”

  
Hanzo sits up quickly, fingers gripping the covers to his bed. “Don't pretend to know anything, Genji. This is one of your business.”

  
Genji tsks. “Hostility is not something you quickly resort to with our conversations. It's something you are ashamed of, something you don't want people knowing about. What's more embarrassing than--”

  
He stops. A wicked grin eases onto his face to Hanzo’s horror. Oh this was _too good_. Caught red handed.

  
“Hey Hanzo, what was the name of that one guy who helped with the weapons trade? Something with a ‘J’ I believe.”

The older Shimada growled. "This is foolish, even for you. This has nothing to do with Jesse--"

"Ha! You even know his name!" Genji bursts into surprised laughter while Hanzo's face goes red. "Oh my god, I can't believe you have a crush on a cowboy--"

A large hand covers his mouth, and Hanzo drags his brother's face into a pillow in an attempt to silence him. "Enough! I do not have a crush on a cowboy!"

Genji stands, pretending to wipe away a tear. "D-Did he ask you to be his partner? Or offer to give you a ride?"

The older Shimada groans and flops down onto the bed, obviously annoyed beyond all belief. What did he expect from asking Genji to help him with one simple thing?

To Hanzo's surprise, his younger brother calms enough to sit next to him on the bed, dipping to his left. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Help?" Hanzo scoffs. "I don't require your help."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Look, you may be completely out of your element, but this is something I know! People aren't really your thing, do you really think you can handle having a boyfriend alone?"

The older Shimada sits up, looking at his brother. "Who said I wanted him as a boyfriend?"

Genji shrugs in return. "Then what do you want from this?"

That was the million dollar question. What did Hanzo hope to gain from this infatuation? He had never been one to truly notice or look at attractive people; he much preferred to keep business where it belongs and not mix pleasure anywhere close to it. Hanzo stayed indoors and did not make an effort to connect to his people like Genji did. It seemed like every other week Hanzo had walked in on his brother making out with someone completely different, some female while others were male. It did not look appealing, so Hanzo stayed far away from romance. 19 and still a virgin, which Genji mocked him for constantly.

He hadn't thought about dating Jesse and what that may bring. Surely they would hold hands as they crossed the courtyard, and kiss softly under the falling blossoms that framed them uncle the prettiest light. Hanzo imagined Jesse tanned hands cupping his jaw to deepen the kiss and those intense yet gentle eyes pinning him on every available surface. 

The question remained, after all the moments of thought: what did he want from Jesse? And would Jesse be willing to give it if he asked?

He heaved a sigh. "I want to drink until I can't move."

* * *

Jesse took a long drag from the bottle he held on his hands, warm to the touch and the glass familiar in the completely new environment surrounding him. It was the dead of night, not a soul out and about except for himself so it seemed. It was an eerie kind of feeling, like the cowboy was wondering a ghost town.

Gabriel promised to help him, sure, but now it was night time and there was nothing to be done or said. Jesse was left alone for god knows how long with only his thoughts to comfort him. To improvise, Jesse brings the scotch that was seeming to do a good job of getting himself fucking plastered.

The hurricane boiling within himself makes the scotch go down a bit easier. The images of Hanzo keep replaying in his mind like the record from hell, and Jesse knows that this entire weapons deal may be all for nothing if he doesn't pull himself together. But the thought of Hanzo laughing or smiling at him or delicately kissing him are far too sweet to ignore. McCree instead drinks more liquor and let's them wash over him in waves.

Jesse has been with people before, that was not the issue. He had gone down on many people in his days, whether it be for information in Deadlock or an energy releasing rondevu in the Blackwatch locker room. Jesse had fucked and been fucked, kissed and been kissed. He was not inexperienced.

But there was a different aspect with Hanzo that Jesse found himself unfamiliar with. It wasn't a burning sensation that began in his dick, like an ache. It was light and airy, so soft and yet so powerful. It made Jesse want to scream, and not out of pleasure. 

Having a crush on the heir of the Shimada empire was pretty stupid, McCree knew this. But it didn't stop him from thinking about how soft Hanzo's lips looked.

Suddenly, Jesse sees someone approaching in long strides, regal. The cowboy places a hand on his thigh holster containing Peacekeeper just to make sure she's close.

The figure begins to come into view, and Jesse has to force himself not to throw the bottle on the ground and run away. A certain Shimada Hanzo was walking up to him, hands behind his back and a confused look on his face. Jesse is too busy worrying about himself to be concerned with the fact that Hanzo was also wondering around Hanamura at the dead of night.

"McCree?" The other boy asks, sounding wide awake. "What are you doing?"

Jesse stands tall, taking in how the moonlight paints Hanzo in the most dashing way. He almost forgets to answer.

"Uh, good evenin', Shimada-san. Was just sightseein' is all."

The elder Shimada raises a confused eyebrow. "It is in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, look at how not crowded it is! None of them pesky tourists."

Hanzo gives a small grin that makes Jesse's heart just about explode. Not for the first time, the cowboy wonders how one person can be so attractive. 

"Anyway," he says to avert attention from himself, "what about you, Shimada-san?"

"Excuse me?"

Jesse tries to give a cool grin and he feels himself fail. "You're wondering about just as much as I am. You up to somethin'?"

Hanzk thinks for a moment, eyes catching Jesse's in an almost hypnotic way. Jesse knew he was in deep, but every second the eye contact lingers only made him taller further. Was it possible to go up 20 degrees in a few seconds?

"Hanzo," the other boy says finally.

"Beg your pardon?"

He looks away with red cheeks. "You may  call my Hanzo, if you so desire."

McCree is caught off guard, both with the statement given by Hanzo and his reaction to his own words.

"Awright, Hanzo. What brings you out?"

"Perhaps I just wanted some fresh air." The words come out softer than most likely intended, and Jesse can't help but give a small grin. 

"Say uh," McCree gestures behind Hanzo while keeping his own alcohol behind himself securely, "what cha got there, partner?"

The elder Shimada's eyes widen. "Nothing."

"Shame, was really hopin' I would have someone to drink with..." 

The cowboy reveals the bottle while trying not to drop it in nervousness. Truth be told, Jesse was terrified of Hanzo completely blowing him off and trudging back to the room to explain himself to Gabriel and why he can never show his face again. Hanzo's intense gaze was not helping to loosen McCree's collar, either.

He takes a long sip, letting the fire run down his throats and settle in his queasy stomach. Hanzo watches the way Jesse's Adam's apple bobs, and slowly brings his own gourd out. The cowboy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling pleasantly buzzed.

"What's that?" Jesse finds himself asking.

"Sake. I came out to drink."

Taking a careful step forward, Jesse adjusts the hat atop his head and puts one of his hands off Peacekeeper and looped into his belt.

"Can i join ya?"

* * *

If you told Hanzo that by the ending of the day, he'd be heavily making out with an American agent from Overwatch who was a cowboy and currently running his hands through his hair, chances are that Hanzo would think you're lying.

But that's where he finds himself currently; his legs straddle Jesse's and lock his thighs together, hands maneuvering down the cowboy's back and on his jaw. The kisses are deep and messy, frankly too much tongue and as uncoordinated as they came. But Hanzo kissed like a man possessed, pressing closer to the other boy.

He could blame the alcohol running through his veins or the hormones he had been cursed with. But Hanzo knew by now that he was not the kind of person to kiss just anybody.

It started off simply enough, with Jesse and Hanzo discussing their lives in light detail, McCree mentioning a gang he used to belong to before his adoption into Overwatch. The elder Shimada made sure to only include things you could look up on your own time, such as what the clan was and the deal in small doses.

Another thing that made the current situation somewhat unbelievable was the McCree was just as wickedly attractive up close as he was far away. Closer, Hanzo could see more of Jesse's softer features and count just how many freckles he had. The distance made all the difference, and if Hanzo wasn't already somewhat tipsy he thinks he could get drunk off Jesse.

In the middle of a light discussion, the silence turned awkward. Jesse looked up at the sky, letting his feet dangle over a roof top and the alcohol donits job in his body. It was unsafe to be unguarded around someone like Jesse, but Hanzo felt himself moving closer regardless.

"Sure is pretty out."

The Shimada nods. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"It always as gorgeous as this?"

Hanzk takes another sip. "The weather does tend to be nicer due to the blossoms. Typical tourist."

McCree turns to Hanzo. "Take that back. I ain't no tourist."

"I can't believe it," Hanzo teases with a grin on his face and while leaning closer to McCree, "I'm drinking on a rooftop with a cowboy! A real life cowboy!"

Jesse is fully faced the elder Shimada with a silliness that does not go unnoticed. "I'll make you pay for that."

Hanzo sticks his tongue out at the challenge: "Try me."

And this theh ended up here, which Hanzo's tongue down practically a stranger's throat and said stranger moaning on the rooftop of Hanamura. Jesse's warm face cradled between Hanzo's somewhat cool ones was nothing short of divine, and the elder Shimada decided that he wouldn't mind kissing Jesse McCree forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entire thing on my phone and i want to die
> 
> ill go back and fix all the little mistakes when i have a laptop, seriously this fic took so much out of me i want it done and over with
> 
> I know it has lots of mistakes s.'ill fix later.
> 
> i posted this at like 12:30 am after having fallen asleep twice it sucks major ass and im sorry but literally this is all ive looked at for about 2 weeks now and i cant do it anymore


End file.
